


Miniatures

by Milpops98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milpops98/pseuds/Milpops98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will present you a little story about my favourite ship. C:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It happened last Friday.  
They really wanted to go away from that cold and dark place. Thomas took Newt's hand and lift it to his mouth, seared the warm breathing. He was scared and some sudden noises made them terrified.  
Newt kept his face callous. He trembled, but he didn't want Thomas guess his fear. This guy has endured many different and awful scrapes so Newt didn't expose him to emotional experience. It was enough that he had found one's self here, in Glade. That week was for him like first outing in the Maze for Minho. He did not understand what was happening. The time here passed in a different way. And in that moment they thought that It was the worst situation they had ever been. Guys were sitting in the devilish maze at night praying that Grivers wouldn't find them.  
Blonde fellow weaned his arm from Thomas and pressed him to his heart embracing. Newt was softly humming while Thomas's heart became more rapid. He breathed deep and slowly so the Newt's smell filled up his nostrils. Thomas just closed his eyes and embraced him back. Boy realized that he would manage to find a way out of the Maze.  
It was the first time when Newt had show his feelings so overtly. And their relationship has begun since that day.


	2. Steter

Every day, except weekends, we go to school. Every day we look at the same faces, we walk the same corridors, but we will cry when school is over. 

Although local crew of werewolfs don't think so. 

At once Isaac said, that the pack for him replaced family, which he has never loved because of father. Derek's loft is a home for him and he even doesn't think about leaving a Beacon-Hill. He used to see how Erica is colouring her nails, how Jackson and Stiles sit on veranda by nights and talk about previous years, how Derek grumbles when he wasn't sleeping whole night. He has never let them go away from him whatever will be happen in future.

Peter Hale was sleeping when Stiles went in the room. Looked werewolf sleeping in bed, he was rooted to the spot and even forgot how to breathe. Teenager thought that the room was empty and he took what he had wanted to take. Honestly, Stiles kept out of Hale's way because his presence arouses different feelings which he has felt only to Lydia. Actually Stilinski doesn't care if his friends know about his feelings. He just afraid of Peter's refusal.

So that's why he was quitly standing near the bed and just looking at men who was sleeping. Stiles stretched his arm as he wanted to touch the man laying so calm and patient.  
Suddenly Peter rolled over his back and teenager teared off his arm in fear. Stiles began to back away and when he felt the door behind him he popped out the room.

And he will never know that Peter didn't  sleep that moment.


End file.
